Borkian Mercenaries
Borkian Mercenaries The Borkian homeworlds were poor in resources and they had long since turned to large scale mercenary - contracting as an alternative means to supplement the income from their exports. Most Borkian males joined one of the companies. These were led by elected Captains, who through years of experience were trusted by their men, to undertake the most lucrative of contracts, and look after the well being of their warriors. The lean figure sat arrogantly in the command chair with his back to the door as Captain Jamelik Lethmarin entered his office. "You have completed the contract, Jamelik?" Jamelik immediately recognised the man as the chair swung round revealing a thin face bejewelled with piercing red eyes a cruel mouth and his close cropped white hair. This was Krilish of the Klan Regus. Jamelik despised the Klan Regus, they were abominations-cold, ruthless killers, who conspired against all but their own. They had no honour and lived by no code, yet Jamelik was a mercenary too, as were all Borkians. The Klan Regus, though he hated it, were the most important clients to the Borkians their money fed his Klan and as such they had to be tolerated. "The colony on Giletheon IX has been destroyed, what do you want me to do with the prisoners?" "Prisoners, Captain? I thought article 43 of the contract forbade the taking of prisoners?" responded Krilish, his deep blood red eyes were cold and conveyed no feeling, betrayed no thoughts. He smiled, the thin lips ran like a scar across his pale skin. "These were taken from a civilian transport in close orbit awaiting docking instructions, only non military personnel were on board and I........" "Kill them!!" Jamelik bit back his anger. "Yes Krilish". Over the years he had learnt to lie as easily as the Regus. The Man stood, his long black cloak, clung to his slender figure, he walked past Jamelik almost contemptuously and as he reached the door he turned once more to face Jamelik. "Payment will be forwarded in the usual way." Jamelik thought back. It had taken his warriors ten days to destroy Giletheon IX. Even after careful planning, he had lost almost nine and a half thousand warriors on Giletheon.Jamelik reflected on the fact that back home the Hive Factorums (Breeding Factories) of the homeworlds would have to be busy to preserve the Borkian seed. The defending Klan Warriors had fought stubbornly and with skill. The battle had been close fought, blade and fist augmenting bursts of slugger fire that had so decimated his men as they had descended into their defence lines. He and his warriors had launched a classic Borkian attack. The troops had been deployed on the planet's surface and then advanced rapidly towards the defence lines using the Warfins. These micro wings, allowed the Borkian warriors to make massive jumps of several hundred units. Once in sight of the enemy, Jamelik's company leapt into the attack, closing the range rapidly to engage in hand to hand combat, the preferred fighting style of the Borkians. Jamelik rubbed at his shoulder, it was still sore from the knife wound he had received in the closing stages of the battle. The enemy warrior had lungedat him from his side, driving his Klecta deep into Jamelik's right shoulder. A single shot from his thud gun had put paid to this... The Surgeon had repaired the tissue damage to Jamelik's arm yet he knew it would be several days before his muscles would be fully healed, and it would be another few weeks beyond that for the suppleness and strength to return. He punched at the intercom, and spoke to his lieutenant. "Zetcha...take the prisoners and have them dispersed through the Homeworlds. I do not bow to the butchery of that Regus scum! Take our surviving warriors to the Hive Factorums, for they have earned their pleasures. Then bring me the outstanding contracts. I don't want the company idle for too long!!" Zetcha acknowledged, he knew which contract Jamelik would choose - it was always the same- the toughest!...............File Terminated. Category:Karn